


Dance with me

by Middle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lapdance, after work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle/pseuds/Middle
Summary: After a long day at work Maggie goes to Alex's and she didn't expect what she's going to see.When Alex is alone at her apartment she likes to put music a little loud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it  
> I've been busy and I wrote this to have a brake

**Dance with me**

 

Have been quiet days for the DEO so Alex is at home early. 

When she arrived to the apartment it was a little messy so she decided to clean up a little until Maggie comes over.

 

With the big speaker she has near the couch on with loud music she’s dancing using the broomstick, moving her hips to the rhythm of the music and singing as if there were a big crowd listening her.

 

Maggie the last thing she thought she could see when she arrives to Alex’s is find her moving her body with hypnotic waves. Alex hasn’t noticed that she's at home so she quietly walks over to her and taking a deep breath to catch her essence from the back of her neck she puts her hands on Alex's hips.

Alex turns around with a big smile and the broom falling down to the floor she puts her arms on Maggie’s shoulders.

 

“Hey babe” 

 

“Hey yourself, I thought you’ll come over later”  Alex gives her a quick kiss

 

“Well, there’s maybe a reason I can't wait to get out of work for” Maggie says smirking

 

“mmm? which reason is that?” Alex whispers scrolling down her hands to find Maggie’s ass and put their bodies closer.

Maggie doesn’t answer just stares into Alex eyes smiling

 

“What are yo-“  she takes Alex by the wrist and sits her on a chair

 

“shh”

 

“Mag-“

 

“I said be quiet, Danvers”

 

“I-“ 

Maggie opening her legs and putting them on each side sits on Alex’s lap and places her hands on her cheeks and kisses her. It started slow and sweet but it heat up very quickly, Maggie slips her tongue into Alex's open mouth.

Alex is trying to take off Maggie from the jacket but Maggie takes Alex's hands with hers and put both behind the chair.

 

"No touching"

 

"But-" Maggie catch Alexs words with her lips. 

 

Leaving Alex with her eyes still closed from the kiss and without air in her lungs she change the song in the iPod searching for an appropriate song for what she has in mind.

Alex pout when she stops feeling the warm body on hers.

 

"What are you doing? Come here..." Alex says pouting and trying to breath.

 

Maggie has her song and walks seductive towards Alex with dark eyes and a cheeky smile.

 

"Now Danvers, you're gonna be a good girl for me" She says stroking her fingertips thru Alex's neck.

 

Alex nods nervously

 

"Your hands are gonna stay there without a move" Maggie tightens her fingers around Alex's neck "don't make me use the handcuffs"

 

Alex nods again without a word. She can't talk, she can't move. The heat going up into her body doesn't let her think seeing her girlfriend pulling off her jacket slowly.

Following the music Maggie turns around with her arms tugging her own hair and moving her hips she puts her ass on Alex lap.

Alex's mouth is watering already and her eyes are staring the perfect booty in front of her. She's dying for move her hands and squeeze all what she has in front of her but there're rules so she leans down and bite the hem of Maggie's jeans.

 

Maggie turns around sitting on Alex's lap and slowly tugging her t-shirt off.

Alex's heartbeats are fast and her blood is burning inside her, she needs to touch the perfect Maggie's abs, her sweet skin, bite every part of her body.

She goes crazy, so crazy that she has to shut her eyes one second bitting her lower lip when Maggie starts to move placing both arms on each Alex's shoulders.

 

Alex can't think anymore, can't breathe anymore.

 

"Mag... Mags.. I'm"

She can't handle it anymore, she tugs hard her hards on both sides of Maggie's waist.

 

"You're not being a good girl, Danvers" Maggie says with a husky voice.

 

Leaning down she bites her collarbone leaving a red burning bruise at the same time she place Alex's hands behind the chair again.

 

She starts from Alex's jawline going down to her neck and then her breasts leaving a path of bruises and wet kisses and starts to move her hips again.

 

When she's kissing Alex's bellybutton she starts to rub her hands on Alex's thighs. Unbottoning Alex's jeans and sliding one single finger thru the wetness. Alex moans loudly and she can't breathe when she sees how Maggie put the same finger into her mouth.

 

Taking a step back putting a little space -for Alex is desperately big- between them Maggie pull off her jeans and with her hands strokes up and down all her own body dancing at the same time.

 

This is it. Alex can't bear anymore. With one single and quick move she gets up from the chair and tugs Maggie by her ass forcing her legs going up to Alex's waist.

They slam loudly the bedroom door, both kissing passionately and moaning. With a hard kick Alex opens the door and take both of them into the room.


End file.
